Antebellum
by NorthernHarrier
Summary: With the arrival of the Minister's lackey, Dumbledore chooses to hire yet another Ninja to watch the backs of his charges, and to unveil the facade of the Ministry. Enter Uchiha Itachi. NarutoHP crossover.
1. Chapter 1

_Here it is folks! Book Five,_ ** Antebellum, **_in latin means Before the War. I think it fits._

_

* * *

_

The Uchiha complex was a large community that was built around the time Konoha had been established. It began in the village proper until it came to a stop somewhere in the middle of a forest. The compound's features included a home for at least a populace of more than sixty Uchihas or the Uchiha's servants, a vast training ground and at least five huge pools of clear water filled with lilies and used by the Uchiha women to bathe or to cool off during the summer.

The ruling family of Uchihas lived in a huge building at the very center of the complex. It was fit for even the Hokage, and well maintained. There were more than five gardens within it, and was currently inhabited by Uchiha Fugaku, his wife and two sons: Itachi and Sasuke.

The Uchiha complex was currently decked out in bright festive colors. The celebration was for Uchiha Itachi's second year in ANBU at the age of eleven. Every Uchiha had gathered around as the heir to Fugaku's legacy blew out the candles on his cake with a practiced grace. Congratulatory pats on the back followed, though Itachi seemed not to care.

Little Sasuke clambered up on his lap, sucking carefully on a small candy on a white stick, of which Itachi did not care to name. He ruffled his brother's head gleefully as the other Uchihas sorted out the presents. He only cared for his brother, of course. No one else would look at him with such loving eyes. Even Itachi's own elders were afraid of their little prodigy.

Keeping Sasuke contained in his lap (a difficult task), Itachi reached over to open a present and was stopped by Uchiha Fugaku's hand. Itachi looked up at his father, eyes seemingly dead.

"What?" Itachi asked, his voice low. Uchiha Fugaku looked up as a clue and it was only then that Itachi noticed a shadow over him. In that moment, Sasuke clambered off his lap to crawl over to their mother, Uchiha Mikoto. The whole hall fell silent. They knew who had come.

Hatake Kakashi, clad only in his ANBU uniform without the secretive Wolf mask extended a black gloved hand holding a sealed letter. The Sharingan in Kakashi-sempai's left eye was shining in the light and Itachi gave a nod of understanding as he took the letter from Kakashi's hands.

As Kakashi left the building, the Uchihas returned to being themselves; a pompous bunch of fools. Calling Sasuke to him, Itachi gave him a sharp poke on the forehead.

"That's for sneaking off." Itachi said teasingly, though in his heart he knew. _One poke for every Uchiha I will kill_…

Sasuke pouted, the candy thing hanging lopsidedly at the edge of his mouth. Itachi reached over and helped Sasuke return it to its former position. The little boy seemed satisfied, and Itachi stood up. Uchiha Fugaku rose in unison.

"I will put Sasuke to bed." Uchiha Mikoto said, giving an apologetic smile as she extracted Sasuke from Itachi's arms. She took him up, hugged him for a moment before leaving the room.

"We need to talk." Uchiha Fugaku hissed, staring at Itachi as he herded his elder son to a neighboring room that was thankfully empty. Itachi merely followed and spoke in a dead tone.

"Certainly…Father."

Fugaku felt a chill run up his spine. He shook it off with practiced ease. His son Itachi…it scared him. A child of his age should not be ANBU. Chuunin, he could understand, but ANBU? Unbelievable.

Fugaku turned to Itachi, now composed. "The letter." He said, staring around as if they were surrounded. "Open it."

"Of course." Itachi said as he opened it without preamble. He inspected the letter envelope itself. The heading and such were written in emerald ink, and Itachi took time to read it.

_Uchiha Itachi, ANBU Weasel_

_Uchiha Complex, Uchiha Main Building, The Room next to the Main Hall_

_30 July 1995_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Itachi found this curious. He merely raised an eyebrow at this, allowing Uchiha Fugaku to doubt his son's humanity. So the rumors were true. When Kakashi-sempai returned last time…he had changed. He had mellowed out, certainly. Was the Hokage doing this to Itachi now that he had also been classified as 'mentally unstable' to the common populace?

_It was a thought. _Itachi said to himself as he took out the scrap of paper within. He folded it out to read whatever it said. Behind him, Uchiha Fugaku towered over Itachi's shoulder, reading as well.

_Uchiha Itachi-san,_

_In accordance to the agreement of Konoha spanning three years, I would like to ask for your services as an undercover operative/bodyguard to keep my students safe because of the rising dark forces and because of the recent sudden change in management of my school, I need a person who I can trust implicitly under a contract and who will not stick out like a sore thumb in a school to keep an eye on the new arrival and make sure that my students are not abused. That would imply a child, or a teenager of studying age. Since you fit all parameters stated, I would like to ask you to accept this proposition._

_Konoha and your family will be compensated handsomely should you undertake this mission. Should you choose to accept, please contact me in the Hokage's Office tomorrow? _

_Thank you for your consideration and I look forward to meeting you in person._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Uchiha Itachi folded it shut and looked at his father. Fugaku seemed to think for a moment before nodding.

"Take it. It'll do you good."

Itachi didn't look too convinced. "I want some time alone with my brother later. We have a lot to catch up on before I go. I may try to bring him back a surprise or two. I hear they have very good sweets where I'm going, according to Kakashi-sempai."

Fugaku snorted. "Him? Don't believe him. He's a liar and a thief."

_So you think._ Itachi thought darkly. _He's still better than any single one of you that I could name and if Uncle Obito still lived, I'm sure he would deny the theft. It was a gift, you pompous bastard._

Smiling so sweetly that Fugaku felt the chill run up his spine, Itachi bowed before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

The hottest day of summer so far was drew to a close, as night fell about Grimmauld Place in a dark cloak, and Harry felt that life was great, even as a drowsy silence lay over the large houses in Grimmauld Place. Cars that were usually gleaming stood dusty in the driveway, flowerbeds that were once emerald green lay parched and yellowing. But even as the Muggles around him despaired, Harry felt great.

He himself was resting on the new red and gold couch that his godfather had bought. Overtime, Sirius had thrown out everything that connected him to the Blacks, including sacking the house elf that had shuffled about for the first few days, muttering of blood traitors before Sirius lost his temper and threw the screaming elf out, telling him he was fired, and free so 'TAKE THE DAMN SOCK AND GET OUT OF MY LIFE!'

"STOP WHINING!" He had snapped at the annoying portrait of his mother before losing his temper yet again and allowing Harry to set it on fire. The screaming portrait was burnt to ashes as the last gouts of flame vanished from Harry's mouth.

Harry himself had been annoyed by the said portrait and elf the whole summer, and he gleefully cooperated with Sirius to get rid of the joint nuisance. Soon after that, the house was fairly tame now. The one reason why the house was so clean so soon was that the majority of the Hogwarts teachers had come around and help Harry, Sirius and Lupin clean up.

Lupin, for now, was gone. He had left that morning while Harry was still starting on his blueberry pancakes saying that he was going to run a few errands. Sirius was gone as well, on another shopping spree to redecorate the House, no doubt.

Instead of the molting green and silver theme that was the House's previous appearance, Sirius had decided to completely redecorate, turning the house into a home of vibrant golds and reds. He even replaced the furniture and polished up the ancient oak paneling. With Alastor Moody's help, they had gotten rid of anything that had grown in the House since the death of Sirius' mother.

Right now, Harry tore his gaze away from the polished windows and stood up as he began to head for the kitchen. He walked down a flight of narrow stone steps, cleaned daily by Dobby, whom Harry had been relieved to see at the bottom.

Dobby had been hired by Professor Dumbledore to be Harry Potter's house-elf. Dobby had agreed enthusiastically. Now, instead of a 'walking piece of overgrown moss' as Sirius called Kreacher, they had a fully efficient and most willing House-elf.

"Hi, Dobby." Harry said as he reached the bottom. The House-elf looked up from his work; a steaming cauldron of stew that smelled delicious. Said House-elf looked up and smiled as he hurried over to Harry.

"All alright, Mister Harry Potter? Does Mister Harry Potter want a small snack before dinner?" Dobby squealed. "Dobby can make Mister Harry Potter a snack…"

Harry smiled. "Thanks Dobby, but for now, I want to know where Sirius is. Did he check in with you before he left?"

Dobby blinked and shook his head. "Mister Black did not tell Dobby where he was. Dobby has not seen Mister Black anywhere since this morning."

Harry's face fell, and he nodded. "Thanks Dobby." Turning on his heel, he left, going back up the flight of stone steps, past the living room and outside in the cool night. He just felt like walking, after all.

Well, that wasn't the only reason. Sirius and Lupin had been gone for two days now. Harry knew they were busy, but still…Harry could not help but wonder what they were doing.

Blinking, Harry walked down the avenue, hands in his pockets and fingering his wand.

Uchiha Itachi settled down and talked to his younger brother like he had before, when he was about to go on a mission. Sasuke was blinking sleepily, yawning as he was carried to bed and tucked in with a stuffed weasel that Fugaku resented. A stuffed shuriken was left on the floor.

Sasuke clearly showed a marked preference for the weasel plushie Itachi had given him from a fair a year ago. The plushie in question, had a squinty look in its eyes, and seemed to be wearing, of all things, a cape.

A cape wearing Weasel did not help Fugaku's attempts to make his son **MANLY**.

Itachi however found it quite cute, mostly because Sasuke named the thing after him. He was now kneeling beside the sleepy boy, and Sasuke was pretty much taking the news well, as he was sleepy and did not seem to process the idea that his brother would be gone for a year.

"I'll bring you something when I come back." Itachi said, tucking him in and handing him his stuffed shuriken out of habit. "I'll be gone for a year, but I'll write back and I'll try to come visit you in between missions as much as I can, or maybe I can bring you there. Kakashi-sempai said the people are fairly nice to children. Would you like that, Little Brother?"

Sasuke nodded sleepily.

"Dumbledore-san's permission will be needed, but I think you'll be able to get there anyway. I'll have to go and ask sooner or later. Can you wait that long, little brother?"

Sasuke grinned and nodded before drifting off to sleep.

The next day, August 1st, Itachi donned his ANBU uniform and headed over to the Hokage's Tower. He decided to leave early and visit Kakashi-sempai. While it was not well known, Kakashi and Itachi trusted only in each other, a level that Fugaku severely disapproved of.

Kakashi-sempai's apartment smelled oddly of dog. The musty smell of a place that wasn't cleaned out often enough and the scent of old paper from all of his books. Itachi knew this as Kakashi-san's window was open, allowing the junior ANBU to enter discreetly.

"Kakashi-sempai." Itachi began, landing on the wooden floor with ease. "They gave me that mission you were sent on last time."

Kakashi looked up from staring distractedly into his ramen. "Well, most of the people there seem to be nice, except for Snape, you'll know him by his tendency to wear black and a face that's permanently constipated."

"Anyone else?" Itachi asked. Kakashi nodded. "Argus Filch, the caretaker, and his stupid cat, Mrs. Norris. She keeps hissing at me, while I was henge'd as the teacher. Also, the new arrival might not be good. Dumbledore would've approved if that candidate was half decent. Clearly, it was not so."

Itachi blinked and looked Kakashi over. "You seem distracted." It was a statement, and Kakashi nodded.

"Just thinking. Of snow. They're sending me on a mission to the Snow Country next week, to guard a real princess." Kakashi said. "It's pretty much high-profile. I'm sort of wondering what the princess even looks like."

Itachi allowed a small smile to grace his lips. "They're supposed to be pretty."

Kakashi nodded. "But they're supposed to be snobbish too, right? All that high-breeding seeps deep into their brains."

Itachi thought of his own relatives, and he nodded in agreement. "That could be. Well…Good luck Kakashi-sempai."

With that, he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Am currently writing** with a bad wrist, so bear with me if there are any typos.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi crossed the remaining distance with a few well-timed leaps. In no time at all, he had arrived. The Hokage's Tower stood, high and noble, with the early morning's sun shining off the Tower with a rosy haze.

Making sure his gear was in check, ANBU Weasel slipped his mask over his head and headed inside.

There was hardly anyone inside at this time. Uchiha Itachi stared up at a mounted clock. He blinked as he noticed the time. Without further fuss, he ran up the stairs, taking them by twos as he ran. There was a change of decoration, from white-washed walls to tatami mats and elaborate designs. Itachi kept running, hardly taking note of the change in scene and began counting the doors. One of them led to the Hokage's Office.

Upon reaching Door number 23, Itachi halted and took a few breaths to compose himself. Reaching over to make sure his hair was still organized, Itachi calmly knocked.

"Hokage-sama? I was told you wanted to see me." Itachi said, even as the doors were opening. "ANBU Weasel reporting for duty."

"Oh good." Said a voice. "I was hoping you would agree to my proposal." The voice was strange, with a weird accent to the Japanese. There was a cough. "Oh excuse me. I'm not that much of an early riser, hard to get up in the cold morning, you see."

The door was fully open. Itachi gazed at the solemn old man with the blue eyes as the man in the dress(?) coughed and then perfected his Japanese.

"Albus Dumbledore, at your service." Said he, bowing so low that half of his beard lay on the ground. He rose, and Itachi saw that his eyes were twinkling once more, with a solemn shine to it.

"The Hokage tells me you are willing?" Dumbledore asked. Itachi glanced to where the Hokage sat behind his imposing oak desk, dark clouds billowing up from the pipe he was smoking. His Hokage gave a nod, and Itachi returned the nod to the stranger.

"_Hai_, Dumbledore-san," Itachi said. "My services are yours, but I would ask a boon, if I may."

Dumbledore gave a nod and spread his robed arms wide, a bright light in his eyes. It was laughter, Itachi realized, even as he looked upon this strange being. "You may."

Itachi licked his lips behind the mask. "I want my brother to visit me every…" He seemed to struggle with the word. "…_holiday_, if you would allow it."

Dumbledore gave an approving nod. "Of course, of course. Anything for Hogwarts' loyal guards."

Itachi looked at the Hokage. The old man gave a shrug, meaning that it was Itachi's choice to accept this proposal.

Itachi returned his gaze to the old man in the strange robe. He weighted him for a while, measuring his options. Finally, after a sparse amount of time, Itachi gave a nod.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together, sending his strange dress' huge billowing sleeves flying. "Splendid! You will start today. What shall I call you?"

Uchiha Itachi thought for a second before speaking. "Weasel."

Dumbledore looked at him, the twinkling quality in his eyes again. Annoyed, Itachi felt he wanted to get the stick that was hanging from the man's belt and shove it in his annoying blue eyes. Laughter….he shivered mentally before speaking in a short clipped tone.

"_What?_"

The man laughed. "Your true name, my friend. You will start today, and will end your duties by June, so I must know your name if I shall be given your service for a year."

Itachi pouted behind the mask. He looked constricted. In ANBU, to give your name was like you were asking to be killed, and yet, Kakashi-sempai had seen fit to give this foreigner his name, and Kakashi-sempai survived in that barbarian country…

Itachi growled for a few seconds before speaking. "Uchiha Itachi, Dumbledore-san."

Dumbledore gave that annoying smile and the accursed twinkle. "Good, good. If we may leave, Sarutobi?"

The Hokage smiled from behind a plume of thick smoke. For a moment, Itachi thought the old man must've set himself on fire. "Of course. Into the fire, Itachi."

Itachi blinked. Were they tricking him? He was not THAT stupid, thank-you-very-much. He shook his head. "I have not yet packed." He said as an excuse. "May I head home?"

Dumbledore-san took out a strange watch. Itachi craned his neck over to look at it. It was an old little contraption, filled with planets and stars spinning so far it was a blur. Apparently, it must've made sense to the strange old man, for he nodded an approval before stowing it away in one of the two thick voluminous sleeves of his.

"Very well, we shall meet by the Hero's Stone, agreed?"

Itachi gave a nod and vanished in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Sirius Black roamed Diagon Alley, his black robes making him painfully obvious in the colorful people filled streets of Diagon Alley. He shoved past people, muttering darkly under his breath.

"….dammit Snape…all your fault…" He growled continuously. He shoved past a particularly plump witch before turning on his heel and walking into Knockturn Alley. He shook off the street peddlers with a particular relish before turning and running up a black staircase, his black robe easily blending in. He ducked into a niche, and waited, easily blending in.

After a while, a squad of Death Eaters passed, moving silently through the street. Sirius Black waited, gripping his wand tightly and murmuring under his breath, too low for the Death Eaters to hear.

"Not yet…not yet…"

The last Death Eater passed by, and Sirius quickly sprang out of his hiding place, wielding his wand like a sword as he jabbed it square onto the robed back of the Death Eater.

"NOW! _Investigo_!"

The Death Eater roared in pain as sharp hissing smoke darted from Sirius' wand point and hit the Death Eater. A millisecond later, Sirius turned and ran, oblivious to the shouts of furious Death Eaters behind him as he held on to a Portkey shaped like a river stone around his neck on a leather thong.

There was a flash of light as he turned the corner, and then he was gone.

Mission accomplished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** Sorry for the lateness cause I'm been really busy with school. On the plus side,** this chap isn't really finished yet**, and to answer some of your questions, The Hero's stone is a portkey, yes, but I did overlook the fact that the portkey comes along with you. xP .

* * *

Uchiha Itachi had packed all his essentials last night. Kunai, shuriken, smoke bombs….any ninja weapon he knew could be brought along. He knew that he would be gone for quite awhile, so he brought his ANBU uniform along. Knowing that it'll be a long trip, Itachi also brought rations. Who knows what kind of food would they eat along the way? He also brought a long black cloak with him.

All he needed to do was say goodbye.

Itachi opened the sliding door to their living room. Sasuke was there, eating a bowl of cereal haphazardly while their mother wiped his mouth. Their father, Uchiha Fugaku, was currently reading a newspaper. Itachi cleared his throat.

"I am going now." He said. Fugaku grunted, a sign he was okay with it. Sasuke got up, gave Itachi a hug and sat back down. Mikoto stood up, went to the fridge and opened it, clearly looking for something. "Itachi, come here."

Wordlessly, the Uchiha heir walked forward. Mikoto turned and gave him a bento box. Itachi accepted it wordlessly as his mother spoke softly. "You'll be going now." She said, and hugged Itachi, who did not return it. "Good luck, Itachi-kun."

"Hai." Itachi said, stowing the bento box into his pack. He formed a seal and his mother stepped back as he vanished.

The Hero's stone was a sacred place to Konoha. Names upon names of the most loyal of ninjas who died for their country graced the sleek black surface. Itachi appeared behind Kakashi, who was staring forlornly at the black stone. Dumbledore was also there, hands tucked into his huge robe sleeves.

"Well?" Dumbledore asked. Itachi gave a nod and glanced at Kakashi. The ANBU gave a distracted nod and knelt down before the Hero's stone, touching it gingerly with a hand before withdrawing like he was burned. Itachi stared at him for a moment as Kakashi spoke.

"The Castle is a huge place." He said. Kakashi stood up glanced at Itachi. "Don't forget to follow the boy, alright?"

Itachi gave a nod. Dumbledore went to the stone and tapped it with his wooden stick. The stone shone for a moment. Dumbledore turned to look at Itachi while keeping his hand on the stone. "Come."

Walking closer, Itachi held the stone, and felt a jerk at his navel before he was lost in a world of bright colors and a constant spiraling motion.

Kakashi stared at the place where Itachi and Dumbledore were before walking away.

Harry Potter tucked his hands into his pockets as he walked along Grimmauld Place. The muggle houses were silent now, the occupants deep in sleep. Harry casually walked down the lane, whistling some tune taught to him by Sirius. Harry suddenly felt a familiar cold invade his senses. Turning rapidly, Harry whipped his wand out, expecting to find a Dementor.

There was nothing behind him. Fidgeting, Harry turned around. A Dementor reached out and grasped Harry's shoulder, pulling him close. Harry dropped his wand in shock. The cowl covering the Dementor's face was gone. A poker faced skull neared Harry's face, mouth opening for a kiss. It was cold….so cold….

_Harry! No! Take me instead, don't kill Harry!_

Someone held Harry, pulling him away from the Dementor's clutches. There was a cry. Harry couldn't remember what the newcomer said. Darkness filled him, and he collapsed.

The trip with the Portkey ended with Itachi hurling in the nearby gutter. Dumbledore would've sympathized, but not now. They had to get to Grimmauld place. Itachi would be staying with Harry in the meanwhile before September. However, when they got to Grimmauld Place, Dobby had stated that Harry had gone for a walk.

The ANBU operative cursed and put on a black cloak that hid his bone white suit and put on a vaguely familiar Weasel mask with red stripes. ANBU Weasel had taken out a sword, buckled it to his side and rushed out the door.

Dumbledore was left behind to tell Dobby to seek out Sirius and Lupin.

_FOOL!_ The word rang in Itachi's mind. _IDIOT! STUPID IDIOT! GOING WITHOUT A GUARD!_

There. The boy! Itachi put on a huge burst of speed as he drew his katana from its sheath. He widened his eyes and nearly shouted as he pulled the boy away.

"Sharingan!"

The shadowy form was suddenly viewed in a different way. Chakra coursed through this being, an intense flow that made Itachi blink. He aimed for the heart of the chakra, the head of the dark being that made Itachi feel cold….oh so cold…

The more he got near it, the more he began to hear voices. The voices of the dead were crying out to him; all those he had killed.

_Help me, please….I'm cold…._

_Don't kill me! Please don't!_

_ANBU! No!_

Itachi shook his head in confusion. Why? What were these things…?

The Dementor neared, opened its skull mouth and screeched. Itachi dove his sword through and through the shadowy body. The Dementor screeched, but not before nearing Itachi's face and opening its mouth again, breathed its last. The thing's breath smelled like a graveyard. Itachi flinched, but the damage was done. Itachi felt himself feel cold; all the warmth was stolen from him. Lines appeared on his face as Itachi himself succumbed to the dark.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note:** W00t! Update xD However short it is xP

* * *

"How is he?"

A voice. Itachi perked, or tried to. Somehow, something was constricting his movement…. The ANBU tried to look around. Nothing, just an eternal inky blackness that stretched on for eons.

"He isn't responding. I'm worried, frankly." Another voice. Female. Who could it be?

"He'll pull out of it eventually, Poppy." The other voice. Male. Old. Reedy. Dumbledore.

"Yes Headmaster." The voice known as Poppy must've left the room, because Itachi heard the doors close. Dumbledore shuffled about, making the floorboards creak. "Itachi, you may not be able to hear me, but you have done your duty. Harry Potter is safe."

_That's good._

"I must say, we were all quite surprised to find you there. You killed the Dementor." Dumbledore continued. "It is a rare feat here, I'm surprised they haven't taken to idolizing you yet." A chuckle. "Rest assured, we look forward to your rising soon."

_I am awake._

Itachi's arm twitched. Dumbledore smiled. He was awake then, or on a certain degree. The old man watched the calm breathing of the young ANBU. He was alive. Turning, Dumbledore left the room.

* * *

It was around teatime the ANBU finally awoke. Poppy had leapt back in amazement and fright as the young boy suddenly shot up like a thunderbolt and activated 'those red eyes'. After scanning the room, the boy's eyes returned to a normal color, and Itachi promptly asked Poppy 'to get the Headmaster'.

"_Will I have to fight more of those things?_" Itachi hissed in Japanese as Dumbledore entered the room. "_Those are inhuman! Unnatural!_"

"_Those were the terms._" Dumbledore replied. "_I assure you that that thing you fought was not supposed to be there. I will be paying Konoha extra for that._"

Itachi grumbled something under his breath. "_Fine._" He replied. "_What is my duty when the boy goes to school?_"

"_To guard him, of course. You'll be working undercover._" Dumbledore replied.

"_Undercover?_" Itachi asked, peering at Dumbledore.

"_I hope you'll be up tomorrow, because you are going to Diagon Alley._" Dumbledore smiled as he passed an envelope to the Uchiha. "_Here is your list of school supplies._"

Itachi took it.

_Undercover, huh…?_

The day after, Itachi was awake at the crack of dawn. He just got out of the bath when the mirror apparently talked.

"Dumbledore said you should wear those." The mirror spoke. Itachi whirled around, hand scrambling for a nonexistent sword.

"_For the love of GOD!_" Itachi exclaimed, slipping back into Japanese. The mirror simply huffed. "You're welcome." It said moodily. "The clothes are on the bed. Dumbledore said the instructions to get to Diagon Alley are in that envelope, which you haven't opened."

Itachi deactivated the Sharingan. He leered at the mirror suspiciously before snatching up the bundle of robes on his bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note:** W00t! haha, this is the chapter you've all been waiting for... **SERIOUSLY. **Review please :D

* * *

Itachi's eye twitched as he stared at his new self in the mirror. His hair was still in its old style, tied at the back and bangs framing his face. He had lines on his face now too, premature lines. Itachi glared at his reflection. Black robes. He stared down at his clothes. He was wearing a grey sweater, white collared shirt, black pants, black shoes and a black necktie. Itachi frowned at himself.

He looked stupid.

Growling he turned, adding a satisfied billow to his new black robes. He could get used to this though. Suppressing an evil grin, Itachi picked up his pack and left the room.

* * *

The Uchiha arrived in the lobby, hefting his pack over his shoulder. There was a huge man in the lounge. The man grinned widely, beetle black eyes crinkling. A huge hand was held out. Itachi eyed it, looking for anything harmful before hesitantly stretching out and shaking hands with the giant.

"Name's Rubeus Hagrid." The giant introduced himself. He leaned on a pink umbrella. Itachi barely gave the pink thing a glance. Pink was not his color.

"Uchiha Itachi." Itachi spoke. "Where are we going?" He asked. "I want this to be done as soon as possible."

"We're going ter London." Hagrid spoke. He looked _happy_. Itachi looked down and let the huge man lead the way. They walked out the door of Grimmauld Place and headed for the nearest bus stop. On the way to London, Hagrid was repeatedly stared at. Itachi always moved slightly away from him.

Arriving in London, the first place Hagrid headed to was to a pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. Itachi stared at the aged, out-of-the-way pub. Hagrid was a drunkard then? Typical. Itachi went inside after him. The place was dim, with only a few windows that were small anyway. The Uchiha followed Hagrid's huge bulk as the man somehow squeezed through a back door and into an alley. Itachi went inside. Nothing. He looked up at Hagrid.

"Are you trying to trick me?" He hissed. The giant shook his head and pointed to the orange brick wall ahead of him.

"Yer too impatient." Hagrid commented. He raised the offensively pink umbrella of his and tapped certain bricks. The bricks themselves began to form into a gateway, some moving to make room for the half-giant.

"Three up, two across… Right, welcome ter Diagon Alley!"

Itachi allowed himself a small smile. Not of happiness, perhaps… satisfaction. A long alley, as its name suggested. Shops lined the sides. It was totally crowded. Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly, but then kept his mouth shut as Hagrid looked at him.

"Yer letter." He spoke. Itachi took the envelope out of his pocket and gave it to the giant. Hagrid scanned it.

"'Right! Go over there." He pointed to a shop with a stick of wood sitting on a cushion. "best place ter get a wand, Ollivander's. I'll get your other things." Without further ado, he took Itachi's black robes. "'Could use this as a measurement." He muttered, going forward into the crowd. Itachi made a mental note to kill him, and then walked forward.

Ollivander's. Unusual…. Those sticks… were they that important? Itachi shoved his way through the crowd. Despite his young age, he was strong, and a quick burst of killing intent would normally dispel anybody stupid enough to block Itachi's way.

Reaching the store, he opened the door and heard a bell announce his presence. The place was old, unusually so. Itachi walked forward, closing the door behind him. This place… appealed to him. Mysterious...But, as Itachi looked at the wand in the window…. It was deadly; a mask of nonchalance over a deadly weapon.

Like him.

Itachi reached out, fingertips brushing against the wood of the wand in the window. It had a layer of dust over it. Itachi felt it then. Power. This wand… it was powerful. There was no other wand that gave as much power as this did. He was going to wrap his fingers over it when a voice pierced the silence.

"Interesting."

Whirling, Itachi regarded the old man with his Sharingan. Wave after wave of killing intent seeped off from him. The old man stared at him, amused.

"It is powerful, yes?" He asked. "It is eight and three quarter inches, dragon heartstring and Yew. It has never been sold." The old man stared at him in such a strange way. Itachi did not let go of the wand. "But I wonder…" He trailed off. "Which is your wand arm?" He asked abruptly, taking out a measuring tape that unrolled itself.

"My left." Itachi replied automatically. He let go of the wand and stood in front of the old man. The tape measure rolled off the floor and began measuring his leg, of all things. The old man somehow moved away and was now searching through countless narrow boxes in the shelves.

The tape measure was measuring his crotch. Itachi batted it away. The old man came back, holding various narrow boxes. The Uchiha regarded the weak stick offered to him. He took it, but then it seemingly recoiled. It was limp. No magic coursed through it. He wanted… no, he NEEDED the wand in the window, the powerful wand that called out to him even now.

"This is futile." The Uchiha hissed. "This powerless rod…" He threw it away. It hit the wall and ejected red sparks. "… is **nothing** compared to that wand." He pointed to the one on the cushion. "Your attempts amuse me, but that wand… is mine."

The old man put the other boxes on the counter. "That wand… was my first." He crossed the length of the room and raised it reverently from its cushion. "It is powerful, because it not only has dragon heartstring, but it also has something… _more_."

The old man held the wand to him. Itachi reached out with trembling hands and took it. Yes, this was it. This wand was like him. It flared, sending out golden sparks. Itachi gave it an experimental wave. It shattered the shop window.

"Yes…" He murmured, pointing the wand at the old man. "This… will be my tool."

The old man regarded him with sadness. "That's what he said."

Itachi raised his eyes from the wand in his hand. "What?"

"That's what he said." Ollivander spoke, throat dry. "That's what Voldemort said."


	7. Chapter 7

"I sound like him?" Itachi asked coolly, calmly pointing his wand at the old man. "Why is that?"

"He is like you." Ollivander replied cryptically. "Kill me if you will, but this old man has yet a few more tricks up his sleeve…" Ollivander took out his own wand. Itachi eyed it. Weak. Nothing compared to his powerful wand. He would die, if Itachi chose to. "I won't go down helpless."

Itachi withdrew the wand and pocketed it. "I won't." He gave a small grin that sent chills down Ollivander's spine. "..Because I have yet to accomplish my mission."

Turning, he left the shop, leaving Ollivander to ponder his answer.

Itachi met up with the huge half-giant at the entrance to Diagon Alley. The half-giant was carrying the parcels for Itachi's school year. Rubeus Hagrid blinked when he saw the wand peeking from Itachi's pocket.

"That's the wand at the window." Hagrid grunted. "Ollivander's first."

"Indeed." Itachi took out his wand. The power was still there. Dragon heartstring and something more…? Itachi activated his Sharingan and surveyed the wood. Two. There were two separate chakra coils in this wand. Itachi smiled. He looked up at Hagrid, Sharingan still in effect.

The half-giant shivered when the frightening gaze centered on him. "Let's jus' go." He mumbled. Itachi pocketed his wand and turned off the Sharingan.

This was a key…. To attain the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Upon arriving back at Grimmauld place, the Uchiha went straight to his room. This new wand was interesting… he would ask Dumbledore about it. His wand had two cores, which was previously unheard of. This was a key. Itachi raise the wand to light. Underneath the seventh tatami mat in the Nakano Shrine… that was what Shisui said, wasn't it? To attain the most coveted doujutsu of all…

Itachi gripped the stick. This was simply a catalyst. Maybe… when Sasuke was older. He would wait until then. Itachi put the wand on the dresser and went to bed.

* * *

Short, eh? But it's necessary xD.

Updates um… maybe tomorrow :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Note:** Congratulations to **Kyo's only 1** who is Antebellum's 200th reviewer. Whee A chapter, nice and long as promised. xP

* * *

The days before September 1st were full of activity. Itachi was called into several Order meetings. The first started August 6. A man named Snape delivered a report, all the while glaring a hole through Itachi's ANBU mask. Itachi paid the glare no heed. Kakashi-sempai told him of that man… eternally moody. Itachi glared back with the Sharingan, and hen Snape quickly tore his gaze away from the hypnotic red orbs behind the Weasel Mask.

Heh.

After the meeting, the main looked straight at Itachi. "I suppose you've hired another one, Dumbledore?" He drawled, looking at the Headmaster. Itachi stayed silent. Dumbledore gave a nod. "Yes. As per contract with Konoha." He looked over at the Uchiha. "Itachi here is one of the most gifted shinobi Konoha has ever had. He will serve."

"Humph. Undercover? He's too young." Snape growled. "He'll be a first year."

Itachi cleared his throat. He may be 11, but he wasn't stupid. "Pardon my intrusion, but I think I can pull off being a 5th year." He said flatly. Something about his voice gave chills down Snape's spine and he turned and walked away.

Itachi glared at his retreating figure before deactivating the Sharingan. "_Kakashi-sempai warned me of him._" Itachi noted in Japanese. "_He has two chakra cores; one on his chest, and another on his arm._"

"_It is called the Dark Mark_." Dumbledore spoke. "_He serves the one we fight. He is a spy, just like what you are going to do._"

"_What would you have me do?_" Itachi spoke flatly.

"_I want you to protect the boy. The training given to him by Kakashi saved his life last year, and the life of Cedric Diggory. I want you to guard him as well as unravel the mystery behind the Ministry of Magic_." Dumbledore replied. "_Konoha will be paid, as always_."

"_As you wish_." Itachi turned. "Also, Dumbledore…"

"Yes?"

"_You might want to investigate those fleshy-colored sticks on the ceiling_." Itachi spoke. "_I have detected them with my Sharingan and they are enhanced to listen in, so to speak. It would bode well if you told Mrs. Weasley._"

Dumbledore gave a smile. "_Yes, of course I will._"

Itachi left the room.

* * *

Nothing much happened the next few days. The Potter boy seemed content to stay at home. However, when his friends arrived, the house exploded into camaraderie. They were amazed, to say the least, when Itachi finally spoke up. He had that effect on people. He could melt into the crowd and stand out when he wanted to. Itachi looked at them from the blank eyes of his Weasel Mask. The twins, Fred and George were handing out flesh colored straws to them.

"---those Extendable Ears…"

"Wait, I want one too."

"It would bode well for you to stop eavesdropping." Itachi purred. Ron halted mid-grab. Hermione looked at him and Harry was surprised to see him there. Fred and George stared at him.

"Who are you?" Ron asked, blinking. Itachi gave a sort of bow.

"ANBU Weasel, at your service." He replied. "I will be your Hogwarts guard for this school year."

Harry gave a smile. "You're Wolf's teammate then?" He asked brightly. Itachi gave a grudging nod. "How is Wolf?" Hermione asked. "He's been a good friend during our third year. How is he?"

Kakashi was probably in the Snow Country by now. Itachi cleared his throat. "Fine…. Wolf is fine. He has been on a mission these past weeks."

"He'd survive." Harry spoke resolutely. "Wolf's a survivor."

"You mean you're one of THEM?" George asked, eyes widening. Fred sided up to Itachi. "Well, my man, you HAVE to teach us those techniques."

"Move away from me and you will not be hurt." Itachi growled. "I am your guard. I am not here to be your friend. This is a mission, and emotions are things to be locked away."

Harry stared at him. "Wolf taught us that friendship was the key to teamwork." Harry offered a hand. "Even if you don't want it, I offer my friendship…. Um…"

"Very well… Itachi spoke. He reached out hesitantly and shook Harry's hand. "I am…Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

The days before August 30, Itachi went on field missions with the Order. Tracking down wasn't his specialty, but interrogation and spying was his forte. Itachi was most often paired with Sirius Black as they prowled the streets, seeking Death Eaters. Itachi used his Sharingan to interrogate them when they caught one.

Black wanted to kill them, but Itachi was wiser. He simply sent them away with a slight amnesia.

At the end of a particularly productive day, Itachi and Black were headed back to Grimmauld Place when the man halted.

"What are you doing?" Itachi growled. Black pointed at him with his wand. "You're… unnatural." He spoke. "You've never used a wand since we first became partners."

"That is not for you to discuss." Itachi replied. "Nor is it your business." He turned. "It is getting late."

"Hold it. How can I trust you?" Black asked, grabbing a hold of the ANBU's arm and turning him around. He was met with a Sharingan-enhanced glare.

"Let go of me." Itachi hissed. "And you will live."

Slowly, Black let go. Itachi glared at him for a moment before deactivating the Sharingan.

"It is not for you to know." Itachi stated. He turned and went back to walking. Black stood there for a moment before walking as well.

* * *

The school letters came around the 30th of August. Itachi was in the lobby when he spotted Mundungus with a bunch of letters in his hand. The Uchiha held his hand out.

"Morning, 'Dung." He said, recalling the way they called this man. He was a known drunkard, engaged with dark dealings that weren't really allowed inside the law. Mundungus looked at him. "'s you, ain't it? Here…" He gave the letters to Itachi. "The kid's Hogwarts letters!"

Itachi took the letters from him. "Thank you, Dung." He turned and went upstairs. Harry was in the process of cleaning Hedwig's cage. Ron was relaxing on the couch and Hermione was reading one of Itachi's school books.

"Hogwarts letters." Itachi announced. He handed the letters to their respective owners, and found that there was one for him too. Itachi's brow furrowed. Didn't he get his letter a long time ago? As Ron celebrated his becoming a prefect, Itachi was engrossed in his letter.

_Uchiha Itachi, ANBU Weasel_

_Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, London_

_30 August 1995_

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Itachi turned the envelope over and broke the seal. He yanked out the parchment papers. Booklists for his school year and one letter that was labeled 'Konoha'.

_Uchiha Itachi-san,_

_Thank you for accepting my proposal. Your duties, so far are satisfactory. You are expected to be in the same House as Harry Potter. For your cover, you are a foreign exchange student. You will be a fifth year, but you will be Sorted along with the First years. Your duty will be to protect the boy and unravel the mystery behind the Ministry; therefore I would like you to gain the new defense against the Dark Arts teacher's trust. It is necessary._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_**PS:** Look in the envelope._

Itachi lowered the letter and surveyed the contents of the envelope. There, a small piece of paper was tucked in among book lists and requirements.

Itachi took it up and unfolded it. It was a drawing. Somehow, Dumbledore had found a way to send Sasuke's letters to him. Sasuke's writing was a childish script, but Itachi felt a smile on his face as he saw the drawing. It was him and Sasuke, drawn childishly in blue crayon. There was a message written in red crayon, and Itachi read it with a small measure of difficulty.

_I miss you._ The letter began. _Otousan said taht you were away on a misshun._ Itachi smiled at the spelling. Well, Sasuke tried. _I miss yuo, when will you be cumin bac? Tachi says hello tooo._ Tachi was the name of the stuffed weasel. Itachi looked back at the letter. There was more childish script in Sasuke's unsteady hand.

'_Kashi says that you went where he went. Is the candy ther good? Wrighte back, k?_

And then a farewell, written in his mother's hand.

_Good luck with the mission, Itachi. I'm proud of you._

_Uchiha Sasuke, Mikoto and…Uchiha Fugaku_

Itachi's eyes widened and he struggled to stifle a laugh. His father had picked a yellow crayon to sign his name with. Probably at Sasuke's urging

Itachi folded the letter and put it into his pocket.


	9. Chapter 9

September 1st. This was the day. Today, his mission officially starts.

Itachi glared at his reflection. He was clad in 'Muggle' clothes. He wore a pair of olive green pants, brown boots and a black shirt. Itachi tied his hair in the usual ponytail at the nape of his neck and then regarded himself. He still had those lines on his face. Itachi fingered his wand; the powerful vessel that was hidden by a harmless façade.

With little difficulty, Itachi pocketed his wand, picked up his trunk and went downstairs. The group was gathering in the lobby. Mad Eye Moody's hat was tilted over to hide his blue eye. It reminded Itachi vaguely of Kakashi, and he gave a small nod in the group's direction. "I am ready to leave." He spoke. Moody regarded him with his one eye before nodding.

"Alright, let's get underway then. We couldn't leave without Podmore, but now that you're here…. Leave your trunk boy. Follow Potter." He jerked his head over in their direction. "Tonks will lead the way to King's Cross.

Itachi nodded and left his trunk on the floor as he stepped outside with Harry, Hermione, the Weasleys and Sirius Black.

The walk to King's Cross was uneventful, aside from Black chasing a couple of cats for the Potter boy's entertainment. Once at the station, they stayed casually by the barrier that separated nine and ten. Itachi looked at them oddly as each one disappeared when they leaned on the barrier. A hand gripped his shoulder. It was Mrs. Weasley. She gave him a reassuring smile.

"Let's go then."

A moment later, they both disappeared into the barrier and into Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Smoke billowed upward as the red steam engine was getting ready to get underway. Itachi watched as a hunched figure approached them, bearing their trunks. It was Moody. Itachi gave a nod.

"No one's following us?" He asked. Moody nodded. "No one. Now keep your eyes peeled."

Lupin appeared through the gateway with Mr. Weasley and the twins. "Be careful of what to write. Itachi's there to keep an eye out for you, so whatever he says, you should do it." The werewolf advised. He hugged Harry as Sirius leapt up on his hind legs and gave Harry a doggy hug.

"For heaven's sake, Sirius, act like a dog!" Mrs. Weasley admonished. Sirius leapt down as Molly hugged everyone at random, hugging Harry and Itachi twice. "Be good, alright. Mad Eye's put your trunks into the train, so be careful!"

Itachi nodded and turned. He was the first one to board the train, followed by Harry. Hermione and Ron headed straight for the Prefect's carriage while the twins headed off to God-knows-where, so Harry, Ginny and Itachi were forced to look for their own compartment. They met Neville Longbottom on their search, and Itachi grudgingly agreed to have him along.

Itachi took up the handle of his trunk and led the way, coming to a stop right outside a compartment where only one student occupied the room.

"Here." Itachi said. Neville peered around him. "Oh, no. Not here… Luna's here." He whined. Itachi surveyed the compartment. A girl was reading a newspaper upside down. She was odd, but tolerable. Ginny smiled. "Luna's okay." She said. "Come on."

Itachi strode forward. "Hello." He said, trying to make his tone friendly. "We…" he glared over his shoulder. "….Will be staying here temporarily."

Luna looked up. "Sure." She said in a misty voice. Itachi gestured to the seats. Harry and Ginny looked at each other, shrugged and entered the compartment as well. Neville trembled for a moment before entering the compartment as well.

Itachi took a seat across her. "Thank you." He spoke, leaning back. Luna peered at Harry from the edge of her copy of The Quibbler. Harry twitched, wishing he wasn't in front of her. She stared at Itachi next. The Uchiha did not flinch like the Potter boy.

"Had a good summer, Luna?" Ginny asked. Luna nodded and lowered the newspaper.

"Yes." Luna said dreamily, without taking her eyes off Itachi. "You're Harry Potter." She said dreamily. Harry nodded. "And you… you're a foreigner."

Itachi nodded in turn. "Uchiha Itachi. Itachi is my first name." he explained. He remembered the cover story Dumbledore gave him, and repeated that. "I am a foreign exchange student from Konoha Academy. I am here to learn the ways of European wizards."

"You know some spells then?" Luna asked. Itachi gave a nod. Harry perked up. "Show us." He grinned.

Grudgingly, Itachi formed a seal. "Meisai Gakure no Jutsu."

Slowly, Itachi began to disappear. It started with his hands. Slowly, his hands became transparent. The transparency spread to his arms, and then to his head and down to his feet. Soon, no one could see where Itachi was. Only the crease on the seat gave them a small idea where he was.

"Amazing…" Harry spoke. "I didn't know Wolf had that capability."

"Meisai Gakure is the ultimate spying technique." Itachi spoke as he slowly became solid. "It is a skill taught to spies and the like."

Itachi leaned back as the students exploded into conversation.

This was going to be a long train ride.

A few hours later, after being splattered by Stinksap, poked constantly by Luna Lovegood and nearly drained of chakra, Uchiha Itachi stood up.

"Change clothes." He said. His tone booked no argument. He turned and yanked his trunk from the overhead bin. Everyone else nodded and did so. Itachi slipped on his robes and looked at himself. He looked fine, so far. He straightened his tie like how Lupin-san taught him when he first was mystified by the operation of it. He was going to be Sorted…. He had to get in Gryffindor if he was to fulfill his mission. Pocketing his wand in his pocket, Itachi looked out the window as the train finally began to slow down.

They were here.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note:** Omg, ANBUHound rhymes!111!

* * *

Itachi felt the train slow to a complete stop. He turned to the other people in the compartment. "Get your things. We're leaving." Itachi spoke. "Don't leave anything behind." Ron and Hermione nodded as they left the compartment. Itachi hefted Rin's cage, which Ron had said came from Kakashi-sempai. 

Stumbling out of the train, Itachi searched for a guide. They had to have guides, right? He looked around. The night air wafted from the pine trees. Itachi strained his ears over the hustle and bustle of the platform.

"First years, over here." A brisk female voice said. Itachi separated from the group hesitantly, but surely they would be fine. The Uchiha peered up at the face of professor Grubbly-Plank.

"There you are." She said. "Alright, first years, follow me!" She called out, swinging around and walking towards a path that led towards a dark lake that reflected the lights of the castle. Itachi stared at the small boats that were supposed to take them to the castle, but he kept silent, hopping into one as the boats were quickly occupied. A boy with black hair and grey eyes boarded Itachi's boat. He had very prominent ears.

"Hey." The boy said, holding out a hand. "I'm Euan Abercrombie."

Itachi gave him a glare. "Uchiha Itachi." He said, finally clasping the other first year's hand. "A foreign exchange student." He remarked dryly. Euan grinned as he took up the boat paddles when the boat moved by itself.

"Cool!" Euan remarked. Itachi regarded the boat with doubt. Slowly, the boats smoothly glided across the pristine surface of the lake. Slowly, the boats docked in a huge stone building. Itachi got out of his boat and followed Grubbly-Plank up the staircase that hugged the mountain Hogwarts was on.

After some time, they finally arrived outside two huge oak double doors. Itachi watched as the double doors opened. A severe-faced looking witch, whom Itachi knew as Professor McGonagall, stood there. She had green robes on, and her hair was in the usual tight bun.

"The first years, Professor McGonagall." Grubbly-Plank spoke. McGonagall nodded in reply. "Thank you, Professor. I will take them from here."

McGonagall pulled the doors wider and allowed the first years to crowd in the Entrance Hall. The stone walls were lit up by various torches mounted on brackets. Statues dotted the sides, and there were four huge hourglasses by the doorway. Itachi watched them. One had a lion on top, another a snake, followed by a badger and a raven.

This place was heavy with symbolism. Itachi turned to look at McGonagall, who had cleared her throat.

"Welcome to Hogwarts." She began. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses…" She went on. Itachi paid no heed. He willed her to speak faster. _What house is the Potter boy in?_ He mentally growled.

"….. the Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you smarten yourselves up before you enter." That said, she turned and left. Itachi nearly ground his teeth in frustration. But he couldn't. He couldn't destroy his cover. So like the good boy he was, he waited.

It was when the Hall suddenly was filled with ghosts that Itachi was frightened. A ghost popped out of the wall, followed by another few. Itachi narrowed his eyes and activated his Sharingan.

"Well what do we have here?" A particular ghost said. He was dressed in weird clothing, with a thin line on his neck. "First years! Oh jolly good! I hope you get sorted into Gryffindor." The ghost smiled. Itachi didn't lower his guard. "I am Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington at your service." The ghost gave a bow.

The door opened. McGonagall stood and spread her arms wide. "We are ready for you. Move along now. Form a single file according to name."

Itachi shuffled into place. He followed the line. The Great Hall was huge. Four huge tables dominated the room, with a fifth high up on a raised dais to his front. In between the five oaken giants were a stool and a hat. Itachi raised an eyebrow. THIS was the test? For shame.

When Itachi looked up with the Sharingan, the ceiling was a bright matrix of color. It was the night sky, an illusion. A genjutsu so easy to dispel Itachi nearly laughed. But he didn't as a rip appeared on the hat.

Itachi's eyes widened as he turned off the Sharingan. What devilry was this? A talking hat?

The sorting hat twitched and tested its mouth before suddenly having 'eyes' out of two seams around the tip of the hat.

And then the hat began to sing.

_In times of old, when I was new,_

_And Hogwarts barely started,_

_The founders of our noble school,_

_Thought never to be parted._

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school,_

_And pass along their learning._

_And then came a morning,_

_When old Slytherin departed_

_And though the fighting then died out_

_He left us quite downhearted._

_And never since the founders four,_

_Were whittled down to three_

_Have the houses been united_

_As they once meant to be_

_And now the Sorting Hat is here_

_And you all know the score_

_I sort you into Houses_

_Because that is what I'm for_

_But this year I'll go further_

_Listen closely to my song;_

_Though we have called some favors_

_And achieved a whole new level of fervor_

_We must unite inside Hogwarts_

_To protect yourselves from external foes_

_While condemned I am to split you_

_I know that I may regret my choices_

_One has passed through these doors_

_With a most powerful soul_

_You all know who he is, or was_

_And yet now another steps forward_

_Armed with red eyes and sharp knives_

_You do not know him, he will not know you_

_But he will protect you_

_However he cannot protect you from yourselves_

_Stand straight, stand tall_

_Stand together_

_I have told you, I have warned you._

_Let the Sorting Begin._


	11. Chapter 11

**Note: **Hee. Much Umbridge hating.

* * *

Itachi waited until the clapping died down. He was one of the few that actually seemed concerned about the hat, aside from McGonagall and that ghost. The clapping fools. Itachi threw them a wave of killing intent which quickly dampened their spirits. The hat had found him out then…? Intriguing.

"Abercrombie, Euan."

The Sorting had begun. Itachi could care less who among them went into which house. As the line of first years thinned, it finally came to him. The young girl who was trying on the hat put it on the stool and hurried to join Slytherin. McGonagall looked at him from the rim of the parchment.

"Uchiha, Itachi."

Moving up the raised dais, Itachi took the hat, sat down on the stool and put it on his head as instructed. The last thing he saw before the Hat cut off his vision was McGonagall's face looking at something behind him. He knew she was looking at Dumbledore.

Darkness filled his vision, and then a voice.

_Well, well, what do we have here…?_

"Greetings." Itachi spoke softly.

_Greetings, Uchiha Itachi. You are the second who has passed through those doors and bearing a powerful soul._

"So people tell me."

_Indeed. Your red eyes are a powerful tool, but don't let it get to your head._

"The Mangekyo Sharingan has its price. I am willing to pay them." Itachi said dryly.

_So you do, so you do. Well then, let's get started. You thirst for power, but you are held back by something… you are smart, but tainted somehow. A tainted knowledge will no doubt deny you Ravenclaw's grace. Loyalty. You only have a little. Hufflepuff will not suit you. Bravery….. you have that. And courage. But the taint of Slytherin has denied you Gryffindor._

"That cannot be." Itachi growled. "I must be in Gryffindor."

_You lack the qualities the Gryffindor house possesses. No, Slytherin is the best for you._

"If you sort me into Slytherin, I will make a very bad enemy." Itachi threatened. "You will die. I promise you that. I may be an 11 year old, but I am powerful, powerful enough to kill every student, every teacher in this idiotic school that you treasure."

_You plan to kill your own clan._

"Slaughtering Hogwarts will make good practice."

_But you will spare your younger brother. Tell me then…. If you want to be in Gryffindor, why would you spare only your brother?_

"He is… special."

Silence.

_If I sort you into Gryffindor, I know I will regret it. Rarely does an heir of Slytherin in mind come to Hogwarts._

"You won't regret it."

_Very well then. I have made my choice. Good luck, Uchiha Itachi, and I do hope I do not regret this._

The rip in the Sorting hat opened once more, after perhaps five minutes of contemplation. The murmurs of the students died away as the hat cleared its throat.

"**GRYFFINDOR!**"

Itachi yanked the hat off his head and placed it on the stool. In a billow of black robes he went towards the Gryffindor table and sat down right across Harry.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, mate." Fred clapped him on the back. Itachi growled under his breath. George grinned at him. "We got the Uchiha!" The twins cheered. It took a glare from McGonagall to make them stop.

Finally, after 'Zeller, Rose', Dumbledore stood up and spread his arms wide.

"To the newcomers, welcome! To our old hands, welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was a chorus of laughter and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down again. The food appeared magically. Itachi raised an eyebrow for a moment before reaching over and taking the food that seemed remotely edible. Dumbledore must've been thoughtful, for Itachi spotted some sushi amidst dishes of European food.

'What were you saying before the Sorting?" Hermione asked the ghost. "About the hat giving warnings?"

"Oh yes." Said Nicholas, who turned away from Ronald's over enthusiastic eating habits. "Yes, I have heard the hat give several warnings before…"

Itachi picked up his spoon and fork, staring at it questionably before taking out a pair of wooden chopsticks from his pocket and using that to eat the sushi. While he learned to use the spoon and fork back in Grimmauld Place, Itachi liked to use chopsticks when he ate sushi. It was just wrong if he didn't.

"…always at times when it detects periods of great danger for the school, and always the advice is the same. Stand together, be strong. But I've never heard of it saying that bit about You-Know-Who."

Itachi looked up from his sushi. "How can it know the school's in danger if it's a hat?" Ron asked. The Uchiha pondered this for a moment when the ghost gave its reply.

"I have no idea. It lives in Dumbledore's office, so I daresay it picks things up there." Nicholas replied.

"I could try. That's what Wolf taught me." Harry spoke, looking over at where Draco Malfoy was holding court. "But if he keeps going like that, fat chance."

"You ought to try." Itachi interjected. He lowered his chopsticks. "Because that's what kept the founders four together. The founders stayed together until Slytherin's love of pure blood outcast him. You shouldn't be fragmented." Itachi spoke. "Since that will only make the Houses split. You should be together. Work with each other, even if you hate them. Sooner or later, you'll find their true quality, no matter what House they are, and that will help you decide."

"Decide what?" Harry asked.

"Whether or not you will be the one to kill them." Itachi replied cryptically.

That said, Itachi turned back to his meal.

When the noise level in the hall was creeping upward, Dumbledore stood up again.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, and a few of our students ought to know that by now too."

Harry, Ron and Hermione exchanged smirks. Itachi wanted to smash their heads together for being proud of a foolish venture.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes. The list, as you all know, is taped to his door."

Itachi watched as Dumbledore swept a hand towards him. "We have a guest this year. He is Uchiha Itachi, hailing from Konoha academy in Japan. He will stay here for an entire school year as this year's foreign exchange student." Applause rang in the hall. Itachi did not stand up.

"Also, we have to changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures, and Professor Umbridge, the newest Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

Itachi did not clap. The woman made a coughing noise that cut Dumbledore's speech short. He wanted to kill her. Wave after wave of killing intent washed off him. He spotted the few beads of sweat dripping down her brow as a sign she was truly scared.

"Thank you, Headmaster." The toad simpered pathetically. "For those kind words of welcome."

Itachi wanted to kill her NOW as she launched into a long speech that only served to make the Uchiha resolute. So the Ministry was interfering with Hogwarts. That much he summed up from her pathetic speech.

But he couldn't kill her, not now. He had a job to do and that was earning her trust.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was a most illuminating speech." Dumbledore said as he stood up. "As usual, Quidditch tryouts will take place…"

"It was certainly illuminating." Hermione whispered. Itachi nodded. The boys were looking at them both quizzically.

"Look underneath the underneath." Itachi advised. "The Ministry is going to interfere with Hogwarts, _baka_ _gakusei_."

The boys faces lit up. "Damn." Harry grumbled. There was a great clattering and banging among them. Dumbledore had just dismissed the school. Itachi stood up.

"What is the password?" He asked. Hermione gave him a small piece of paper. Itachi pocketed it and headed to the Staff table.

"_Dumbledore._" Itachi called out. He stepped up to the Staff table. All of them were still seated. "_You did not tell me things were **this** bad._" Itachi hissed. "_This is the worst mission I have ever undertaken. You ought to be---_"

"Hem, hem."

"_Get some cough drops, you stupid woman!_" Itachi wanted to yell. But a warning glare from Dumbledore made him halt.

"Speak in English, please." She asked sweetly. So sickly sweet that Itachi wanted to wring her neck.

"I was saying…" Itachi calmed himself down in a flash. "…That I would like to applaud you on your speech. It was wonderful, really. In fact…" He turned on the Sharingan and centered his hypnotizing gaze onto her toad-like face. "… I would like to assist you in those matters."

Umbridge, eyes unfocused, smiled under the hypnotic Sharingan. "Yes…" She said mistily. "You will be… a student teacher."

Itachi deactivated the Sharingan, threw a glance over his shoulder and followed the few that were filing out the Great Hall.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note: **Antebellum hits **250**! Yay! A very big thank you to **Mistress DragonFlame** who submitted the 250th review.

* * *

Itachi, with some help from Nicholas the ghost, arrived at the Gryffindor Common Room. It took only a glance, then he went up to the Boy's Dormitory in time to see Harry and another boy having a go at each other. 

""She believes in the Daily Prophet?" Harry said, with anger in his voice. "She thinks I'm a liar and Dumbledore's an old fool?"

The new boy nodded. "Yeah, something like that."

Harry said nothing. Itachi watched as he got dressed and got into bed, pulling the hangings so fast that they were almost torn off their hinges. Itachi decided to step in as the new boy's mouth opened.

"Your name?" the 11 year old boy spoke. Seamus blinked. "Oi, you're not supposed to be here, this is the---"

"5th year's dormitory, yes I am well aware of the fact and I know I have jurisdiction to be here." Itachi replied coldly. "Despite my age…" Itachi looked down at himself. "I am more than enough a match in both intelligence and magical prowess against one such as you."

"The new boy, huh?" Seamus said snidely. "We'll see. Remember my name, prat. It's Seamus."

Itachi only gave a small grin that sent chills down the boy's spine. Seamus turned and got into bed as well. Ron, who had entered a few minutes ago, clapped him on the shoulder.

"Look mate… thanks."

Itachi shrugged it off and went towards his own bed. "It is my duty." He replied simply. He took his wand and repaired the Potter boy's bed hangings, as some of it was ripped and torn. Turning, he changed and got into bed as well.

The next morning, the Seamus boy was second only to Itachi's dressing speed. As the boy descended down the staircase, Itachi fingered his wand. There would be time to sort him out later. For now, he had to guard the boy. Itachi led the way downstairs as the trio met up with Hermione in the Common Room.

"What's the matter?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry. "You look absolutely…" She was cut off as Itachi spotted the notice at the same time she did. It was a notice for willing test subjects. The Uchiha raised an eyebrow as Hermione pulled it down and nagged to Ron about it.

Climbing out the portrait hole, Harry explained his difficulty. "They all think I'm a big fat liar." The boy growled angrily. Hermione sighed in return. "Lavender thinks so too."

The boy whirled on Hermione, a veritable whirlwind of emotion. "Been having a nice little chat with her about whether or not I'm a lying, attention-seeking prat, have you?" He said loudly.

"No." Hermione said calmly. Itachi applauded her in his mind for her good sense. "I told her to keep her big fat mouth shut about you actually. And it would be quite nice if you stopped jumping down Ron's, Itachi's and my throats, Harry, because if you haven't noticed, we're on your side."

Silence.

"Sorry." Harry said. "It's just… I find it difficult, you know. Even with Wolf's lessons."

Hermione spoke with dignity. "It's quite alright. Do you remember what Dumbledore said last year?" She asked.

Both boys shook their head.

"It's about You-Know-Who. He said '_his gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust_.'"

Itachi nodded in agreement. "Kakashi-sempai always said that you were a brilliant mind. You deserve being one of his apprentices."

Hermione smiled. Harry and Ron nodded. "Even the Sorting Hat is warning us to stay together…. This could be bad. This war… it'll be greater than ever." Harry spoke. "I'll try getting along with the Slytherins."

"Me too." Said Ron.

"That's the spirit." Itachi commended them. "You're maturing already. Good."

Arriving in the Great Hall for breakfast, they were surprised to see that Hagrid wasn't back yet. Itachi ushered them over to the Gryffindor table as he picked up a bento box from the table. Itachi sat down beside the trio, opened it and dug in.

There were a few sounds, and Itachi nearly got hit by a long flying parcel with a card and an envelope taped to it from a school owl. Growling furiously under his breath, Itachi set the long thin object on the table.

"What do you think it is?" the Uchiha asked. He took the card that was tied to the wrapped thing and opened it.

_Congratulations._ It simply read. Itachi stared at it doubtfully and placed the card on the table.

"Mind if we open it?" Ron asked. Itachi gave a grim nod. Harry tore the wrapping apart. It was a Firebolt. Itachi turned, and Dumbledore was giving a conspiratorial wink. Grunting, Itachi turned back to the broom, which Ron and the rest of the school were gawking at.

"Another Firebolt!" Ron exclaimed. He turned to Itachi. "Are you rich or something?" He gasped. He hefted the broomstick Itachi raised an eyebrow. It had an ash handle, shining in the morning light; it was clearly polished. Itachi took the broomstick from Ron and stood up, lowering his hand and placing the broom on the floor.

"Up." Itachi said. The broom quivered and then shot up, hovering a mere centimeter from Itachi's fingertips. Itachi grasped it and put it back into its wrappings. No need to let Umbridge see it. He took the envelope from the packaging and tore that open.

Another letter from Sasuke, this time decorated with Uchiha fans that were either way too small or out of shape. Itachi gave a small smile as he read it.

_Niisan!_

'_Kashi left tuday. When aer you cumin home? Kaasan says that you'll be gone the entire year. Tachi missus you too! _There was a small stick figure, probably the weasel stuffed toy. _'Tousan says youll be busy, 's why you haven't re…. rep….replied. Wrighte back, k?_

_We're proud of you, Itachi._

_Uchiha Sasuke, Mikoto and Uchiha Fugaku_

Itachi chuckled. How Sasuke got Fugaku to sign his name TWICE in crayon was a mystery beyond him. It was a pink crayon too! How amusing.

Itachi turned to Harry. "Where is the place you send letters?"

"The Owlery." Harry said. "I'll help you get there during break. Right now…" he raised his schedule. "It's time for lessons."

_Ah, Umbridge._ Itachi thought wickedly. _Prepare to meet your worst nightmare._


	13. Chapter 13

**The moment we've all been waiting for! Wheee!**

**

* * *

**

Once he had gotten the Firebolt locked in a broom closet on the ground floor, Harry and co. headed for History of Magic.

History of Magic was by far the most interesting subject yet. It was an insult to Professor Binn's expertise that everyone else was asleep. Itachi huffed in indignation as the Potter boy and Weasley went on to play hangman. Itachi scribbled notes in his notebook like Hermione, and listened carefully. They were fools to skip this class. Wizard history was full of wars. Goblin turf wars, giant wars, everything Itachi found interesting. It was a pity almost everyone was asleep.

Emerging from History of Magic, Itachi kept only half an ear to what Hermione was saying to Harry and Ron. Unless it concerned him, or his mission, he wouldn't pay much attention to it.

"… While Itachi and I were scribbling our notes, you were playing Hangman!" Hermione finished grumpily as the four students went to the dungeons for Potions. "I can't believe this."

A fine misty drizzle was falling, so Itachi stuck to the driest areas he could possibly find. Harry met up with, whom Itachi suspected, his crush, Cho Chang and her boyfriend Cedric Diggory, who was very much alive thanks to a timely Katon. From what Itachi had pieced together, Harry had succeeded in scorching Voldemort partially to escape.

Itachi tugged on Harry's sleeve to get them moving again. With a small goodbye, Harry's group went toward the dungeons, where the chill seeped into their bones. Itachi was contemplating using Katon for a moment before the door swung open and Snape stepped into view.

"Settle down." Snape said, glaring a hole through Itachi. Itachi glared back, and soon Snape cut off the eye contact in favor of bullying Neville. "Before we begin today's lesson, I think it would be appropriate to do a review."

There was a chorus of groans. Snape glared a hole through each person before resting his gaze on Itachi. "Uchiha Itachi." Snape said coolly. "Would you mind telling me what the Draught of Peace contains?"

Itachi stood up. "The Draught of peace contains hellebore syrup, powdered moonstone, peppermint and powdered unicorn horn. Is there anything else you want to know, Sir?" Itachi gave him a smirk.

"Five points from Gryffindor for cheek." Snape growled in return. Itachi gave a shrug as he sat down. "It appears that you have passed the test. We will be brewing the Draught of Peace today." He pointed his wand at the supply cupboard, which opened. "The ingredients are found there, and the formula…" he pointed his wand at the blackboard. "…is there. You have an hour and a half. Begin."

Itachi rose and took his supplies from the cupboard. Laying out the ingredients, Itachi looked in front of him. Hermione was already cutting her peppermint. Itachi focused and centered his gaze on Hermione.

"_Sharingan_." He murmured. He kept an eye at Hermione as he copied her every movement, down to the way she stirred her potion. While this may be considered cheating, Itachi was an expert at looking underneath the underneath. He was a ninja, therefore he cheated in style. By the end of the session, Itachi and Hermione were one of the few who managed to brew the Draught of Peace properly.

Snape looked like he was sucking a sour lemon. Itachi put a protective charm on his flask in case Snape _accidentally_ dropped it.

Harry was found sulking when Itachi, Ron and Hermione went up for lunch. The Potter boy was eating some sort of pie. Itachi took a seat next to him as Hermione and Ron began bickering again.

"Leave them be." Itachi advised. The Uchiha took two bento boxes from the table and rose.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked as Hermione and Ron's bickering rose to a fever pitch.

"I'm going to teach you teamwork." Itachi said simply. "Come on."

Harry gave a small grin as he rose and followed Itachi. They made it up to the North Tower by Harry's instructions, and the two sat down on the floor. Itachi held out a bento box and gave Harry a set of eating utensils. He, on the other hand, brandished a pair of chopsticks.

"You shouldn't be so annoyed at them." Itachi spoke around a mouthful of tempura. "From what I can see, that's what they do."

"I know." Harry sighed. He swallowed some sushi thoughtfully. "Say, have you worked with Wolf before?"

"Of course." Itachi said with a sort of fondness. "He is my captain. We all are proud of him."

Harry gave a grin. Itachi finished up on his meal and pointed his wand at the bento box.

"_Evanesco_." He said. The box vanished. Harry held his out to be vanished too. When the bell rang, the two were the first one in the Divination classroom.

Itachi's nose clearly hated being there. The smell of perfume was strong. He was sorely tempted to use a Wind Jutsu at that moment, but didn't. He had to keep his cover. Divination wasn't anything special. Itachi read through the book and left it at that.

This was it. Defense against the Dark Arts with Dolores Umbridge. Itachi found the professor already seated, wearing a fluffy pink cardigan. The sheer brightness of it made him want to strangle her with it, but he kept silent, filing into the room and taking a seat next to the window.

When the whole class had settled down, she gave a wide toady smile. "Well, good afternoon." She said.

Itachi was the only one who said 'Good Afternoon' nice and loud.

"Tut, tut." Said Umbridge. "Five points to Gryffindor for Mr.…?" She glanced at him. Itachi cleared his throat. Part one of the master plan; earning the toad woman's trust.

"Uchiha Itachi." He said, raising a hand. She nodded approvingly. "Now, let's have a repeat." She said sweetly. "Good afternoon, class!"

The response was much livelier.

"That wasn't too difficult was it?" She said, smiling and addressing them like they were five years old. "Now, wands away and quills out please."

A few grumbled. Itachi took out his quill, ink and parchment quietly. Umbridge opened her handbag, took out a pitifully weak wand and tapped the blackboard. Words appeared. Itachi assumed they were going to copy it.

She tapped the board again. "Copy down the following please." She said. Silently, without a fuss, Itachi copied it down. For a couple of minutes, the class was silent after they had copied everything down. Itachi looked up as she cleared her throat.

"Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur of assent.

Itachi spoke clearly and raised his hand. "Yes ma'm." She smiled again. "Five points to Gryffindor once more, Mr. Uchiha." Her smile was so plastic, Itachi wanted to puke out of disgust.

But he must not. _Shinobi Rule 25. Shinobi Rule 25. Shinobi Rule 25. Shinobi Rule 25. Shinobi Rule 25…._ Itachi chanted mentally.

"Let's try that again." Umbridge said. "Do you all have a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge."

Silence reigned until Hermione raised her hand. Itachi lowered his book. He was halfway through with it. Most of it was regarding random rubbish. He did not need this. He watched as half the class was now staring at Hermione.

"Did you want to ask something about the chapter dear?" She asked sweetly as if she had noticed her only now.

"Not about the chapter, no." Hermione replied.

"Well, we're reading just now." Umbridge replied, showing a wide pointy smile. Itachi sincerely hoped she was still alive after his mission so he could kill her. He also hoped, as he glanced at the Potter boy, he wouldn't be so foolish.

"I have a question regarding your course aims." Hermione said.

"And your name is..?"

"Hermione Granger." Hermione replied.

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them carefully." Umbridge replied with honeyed words.

"Well I don't." Hermione stated bluntly. Itachi was ready to hold his head in his hands and quit the mission at her foolishness. "There's nothing written up there about _using_ defensive spells."

Silence.

"Using defensive spells?" Umbridge looked scandalized. Itachi was ready to call the mission quits and slaughter everyone in sight. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to _use_ a defensive spell. Miss Granger, you surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron nearly screamed. Itachi's eye twitched. _Shinobi Rule 25. Shinobi Rule 25. Shinobi Rule 25. Shinobi Rule 25. Shinobi Rule 25. Shinobi Rule 25. Shinobi Rule 25. Shinobi Rule 25. Shinobi Rule 25. Shinobi Rule 25. Shinobi Rule 25. Shinobi Rule 25. Shinobi Rule 25. Shinobi Rule 25. Shinobi Rule 25. Shinobi Rule 25!_

"…..the whole point of Defense against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells?" Hermione asked. Umbridge smiled sweetly.

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Granger?"

"No... But…"

"Well then, I'm afraid you're not qualified to decide what the 'whole point' of any class is. Wizards much older and cleverer than you have devised our new program of study…"

_Shinobi Rule 25. Shinobi Rule 25. Shinobi Rule 25. Shinobi Rule 25. Shinobi Rule 25. Shinobi Rule 25. Shinobi Rule 25…._

"What use is that?" Harry said loudly.

_SHINOBIRULE25FORTHELOVEOFGOD!_

"_Hand,_ Mister Potter!" Umbridge snapped. Harry raised his hand resolutely. Umbridge promptly turned away from him. Itachi gave Harry a glare fit to kill.

"Well Mr. Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it? If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free."

"Do you expect to be attacked during my class?"

"No, but…"

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school." She said with a wide smile on her face that only served to make her scarier. "But you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, some not even wizards!"

_Concentrate. Think. Don't kill them yet._

"If you're talking about Professor Hatake and Professor Lupin--!"

_Think of the consequences!_

"_Hand_, Mr. Thomas!"

_You're going to regret it!_

"As I was saying, you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing you are likely to meet Dark attacks…"

"No we haven't." Hermione. "We just…"

"_Your hand is not up Miss Granger!'_

"It is my understanding that my predecessor not only performed illegal curses in front of you, he actually performed them _on_ you!"

"Well he turned out to be a maniac, didn't he? Mind you, we still learned loads!"

"_Your hand is not up Mr. Thomas!"_ Umbridge snapped. "Now it is the view of the Ministry that a theory will be more than sufficient to get you through this school year…" She glanced at Parvati's raised hand. "And your name is..?"

"Parvati Patil." Parvati replied. "And isn't there a practical exam in our Defense against the Dark Arts O.W.L.?"

"Of course there is, but if you've studied the theory long enough…"

_Control yourself Uchiha._

More arguing. Itachi sighed. His mission would fail if they kept this up… he was contemplating using his Sharingan on them all when Harry's voice pierced through his concentration.

"It is **NOT** a lie!" Harry yelled, standing up and sending his chair falling down. "**I SAW HIM! I FOUGHT HIM!**"

"Detention, Mr. Potter." Umbridge said sweetly, and Itachi knew he had failed.


	14. Chapter 14

Itachi glared daggers at Harry, who was glaring at Umbridge, who was smiling sweetly back despite the glare. Damn the Potter boy! Itachi watched as Umbridge made a gesture with her finger.

"Come here, Mister Potter." She said sweetly. Itachi wanted to kill them all for their blatant stupidity! He watched as Umbridge scribbled out a note. She looked over at Itachi. "Mister Uchiha, come here please."

Itachi, barely able to keep from trembling in anger and only the threat of having a failed mission holding him back from killing Umbridge outright, stood up and went to the desk. "Escort Mister Potter to Professor McGonagall."

Itachi gave a nod and went toward the door. Harry snatched the note from Umbridge's pudgy fingers and slammed the door on his way out. Itachi was waiting in the hallway. The two proceeded to McGonagall's office in silence until Itachi halted and in an amazing burst of speed, gripped Harry by the collar and slammed him onto the marble wall.

"What did you do?" Itachi growled. He raised his arms higher, causing the Potter boy to choke for a second. "You foolish, stupid boy! I would kill you if you weren't my charge! Do you know how far your little stunt has set me back? Do you know the implication of your stupid **GRYFFINDOR PRIDE**?" Itachi hissed dangerously. "I'll tell you. You've set me back at least a **HUNDRED STEPS.**" Itachi slammed the Potter boy's head on the wall for more effect.** "TIME, YOU IDIOT, YOU GRYFFINDOR FOOL!"**

"**Itachi!"**

The sharp tone in the voice made the 11 year old drop Harry. Itachi whirled upon the intruder. McGonagall was pointing her wand at him. The ANBU contemplated the situation for a moment before stepping away from Harry, keeping his hands to his pockets. Satisfied, McGonagall opened her office door wider. Itachi was about to leave when McGonagall gave him a note. "Go see Professor Dumbledore." She advised.

Itachi frowned, but nodded respectfully. He turned on his heel and stalked off.

Harry massaged his neck and straightened out his collar. "I was only speaking my point of view." Harry growled. He offered her the pink envelope. "Here. I was sent to see you."

* * *

Itachi wandered throughout the halls before finally finding the Headmaster's Office. Glaring at the gargoyle, Itachi cleared his throat. The password… what was it again? Oh right. 

"Dog Star." Itachi said. The gargoyle moved aside, and Itachi was able to use the spiral staircase. Raising his hand, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." The door opened. Itachi saw a huge circular room, with a bird on a stand and the Sorting hat high up on one of the many bookshelves that filled the room. Itachi nodded at the hat, who sighed. He stared at Fawkes, interested. The phoenix was powerful. Even without the sharingan, he could almost see it aflame... He reached out with a hand to touch the phoenix when Dumbledore spoke up.

"Itachi." The old man looked up from a basin filled with silvery fluid. "What happened?"

Itachi gave him the note given to him by Professor McGonagall. "From McGonagall." He grunted. He turned on his heel, ready to leave. Dumbledore's voice pierced the silence.

"Itachi, it concerns you." Dumbledore said. He gave the note back to the boy. "Frankly, I am concerned."

"By what?" Itachi growled. He took the note and scanned it. McGonagall had written that: _a) Itachi was likely to become a **psychopath** and b) how dare he attack another student._

Itachi chuckled grimly upon finishing the letter. "So I'm dedicated to my work." He gave the note to Dumbledore. "Any word from Konoha?"

Dumbledore clasped both hands together. "Nothing." He replied. "However, you are aware of the broom I have given you…"

"A broom. For sweeping? I do not know why you polish your household objects. Truly you are all fools." Itachi interjected. He inspected the Sorting Hat and looked at the Headmaster, who was suddenly looking amused.

"No, it is for flying." There was a twinkle of amusement in Dumbledore's eyes. "And you, my friend, are going to learn how to fly."

* * *

**ANBUHound's Q and A:**

**Will Kakashi appear in this story?**

_Maybe_**  
**

** Will Harry and co. learn new jutsu?**

_If they stop pissing Itachi off, yeah._**  
**

** Will Sasuke come and visit?**

_:D_**  
**

**Is Itachi still going to go psycho and kill his clan?**

_Of course. How he descends into that mindset is the reaon why Antebellum is here. :D Of course it's an AU version, so uh... yeah :D_**  
**

**How long did it take you to come up with the Sorting song?**

_Uh, two hours...?**  
**_

**What's with the other in Itachi's wand?**

You'll find out soon enough. :D

**Did your insipration die at some point?**

_Kinda. After chapter four... _

**Why are you alive all of a sudden? **

_xD_


	15. Chapter 15

**Note:** Yes, I know I've been insanely chaotic lately, but school's started for this side of the hemisphere (mainly, the east) and I've got a lot of other things to do aside from updating ficcage. If you guys are getting bored, you can read my blog (the url is in my profile) if you want to look into my life for no apparent reason. I've also begun military training, so yeah, updates are chaotic. Very, very chaotic. xx Advanced apologies for short chapters in the future.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke frowned at the door of his parent's room. Something was happening, he just knew it. He frowned slightly, the frown turning into a babyish pout as he tried to hear what was being said behind the door.

"…_. ROOT…_"

Sasuke extended a hand and got a good grip on the door. He pulled silently, and managed a small crack. Applauding himself mentally for such a ninja skill, he tried to peer through the door, but was stopped by a caretaker, who led him away. Sasuke frowned again. Perhaps… something wicked this way comes?

Where was oniisan when you needed him?

* * *

"DETENTION?" Itachi rampaged, holding back a sneeze. THIS WAS NOT THE TIME, DAMN IT! He glared heatedly at Harry, who glared back. McGonagall crossed her arms.

"Yes, detention." She snapped. Tensions were running high today. "Dumbledore has requested the transformation technique."

"Damn right he should." Itachi snapped. "A few minutes alone with her and he…" He jerked his head in Harry's direction. "… would be spewing more secrets."

"It wasn't my fault!" Harry yelled in turn, seeking to justify himself. "It was all her fault! She said I was a liar! It isn't true, SHE'S the liar! "

"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO START TAKING THE BLAME FOR YOUR OWN ACTIONS?" Itachi roared. "Be a man, you stupid boy! Didn't Kakashi-san teach you ANYTHING?"

"Now's not the time to argue." McGonagall said with a note of anger, "You are a guard, Itachi, not a killer. Control yourself. Dumbledore has requested for the transformation technique AND the shadow clones. He wants you to guard the school."

Itachi glared at Harry. "I am aware of that." He said with clenched teeth. "It's not like I was aware that the boy Kakashi-san taught and protected was a blockhead…"

"HEY--!"

"YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE, SO SHUT UP AND LET ME HANDLE THIS!" Itachi yelled before Harry could finish. The Potter boy recoiled as if stung. He set on angrily devouring the biscuits McGonagall set out.

"Where?" Itachi asked, turning back to McGonagall. She gave him an offensively pink slip of paper. Itachi nodded.

"You're excused from all your classes tomorrow to practice your flying." McGonagall said. "At 5 pm, you will go to the office and have detention with Umbridge."

Itachi nodded. "Understood."

"How are you going to pull it off?" Harry asked, swallowing the last of the biscuits. "You can't use Polyjuice…"

"I have my ways, Potter." Itachi replied. He turned around, hearing a satisfying billow from his black robes. "I have my ways."

* * *

Sasuke yawned, stretching a little and extending his arms. He squirmed a little on the futon before Mikoto entered with a small smile on her face. She held out one of Sasuke's favorite blue shirts and watched as the younger Uchiha gave a wide smile in return and scrambled up to get dressed.

"Okaasan! When will Itachi-nii come back?" Sasuke asked avidly, struggling into a pair of khaki shorts. "When will he come back? Tell me! Tell me! Okaasan!"

"Settle down, Sasuke." Mikoto gave a small laugh and slipped the shirt over Sasuke's head once he was done with his shorts. "We have a special visitor today!'

"Who?" Sasuke asked, eyes shining as he wrapped the bandages on his legs. Itachi-nii did this too, so why couldn't he? "Who?"

"His name is Sirius Black…"

* * *

Itachi sneezed as he threw a leg over and mounted the Firebolt. Damn this abysmally cold weather. Clad only in the Hogwarts school uniform with a red and gold scarf around his neck, Itachi was hovering only a few meters from the ground. The year's Gryffindor Quidditch team captain nodded approvingly. Session had started this morning. Early morning, in fact, but Itachi was used to it. After spending a few minutes learning how to pronounce the word and catch up on the brief history, Angelina had taken him to the Quidditch Pitch to 'show her what he could do'.

So Itachi did just that. In the next few hours, he was the perfect Keeper, an excellent Seeker and an unbeatable Beater. Of course, Itachi used his Sharingan. This wizard game was so easy; he could probably be his own one man team.

At around four o'clock in the evening, Itachi changed clothes and used Henge to transform into Harry.

By five pm, Itachi was already knocking on the door of the lion's den.

"Come in." A voice trilled. Itachi bit his lip. He put a hand on the doorknob and walked inside. He was no longer Uchiha Itachi. He was Harry Potter now.

The entire office was draped in bright, girly colors. Itachi kept his temper under control as one of the large, Technicolor cats in the section of ornamental plates glanced at him.

"Good evening, Mr. Potter."

"Evening." Itachi said stiffly. He would not break. He was suffering on account of the Potter boy, but this was his job, so he would endure it. He HAD to endure it.

"Sit down." Umbridge dictated, gesturing to a small table loaded with more lace and a straight-backed chair. "I want you to do lines, but not with a quill." She said, for Itachi had a hand on the flap of his imitation schoolbag. "I want you to do lines with this _special_ quill of mine."

Itachi took the quill resolutely. It was black, with an unusually sharp point. The ANBU began to dread what this sadistic woman was planning. He draped his schoolbag on the chair and sat down, holding the quill.

"There. We're better at controlling our temper, aren't we?" Umbridge spoke sweetly. Itachi clenched his jaw as she slid over a long piece of parchment. "I want you to write 'I must not tell lies'."

"How many lines?" Itachi (as Harry) asked, holding the quill in his right hand.

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to _sink in._" Umbridge hinted the last two words. Itachi watched as she sat down behind her lace draped desk. Itachi raised his hand to start writing, but then blinked.

"There's no ink." He said curtly. Umbridge did not raise her head from the papers. "You won't need ink." She said sweetly. "Now write."

Itachi wrote the words on the parchment. _I must not tell lies._

There was a piercing pain on his hand. Itachi gritted his teeth as he watched the words appeared on the parchment in shining red ink… no, not ink. _Blood_. His blood. Itachi frowned as the words appeared on his hand as if made by a skilled medic-nin. Soon, his skin repaired itself, but it was redder than before.

_Fuck this._

He bit his lip and kept on writing. He worked harder, faster. He wanted this TO END! The piercing pain never stopped. His hand was bleeding so hard the blood spilled onto the parchment, but Itachi never stopped. He was ANBU. _Shinobi do not show emotions. Shinobi do not show emotion. Shinobi Rule 25. Remember._

"Come here, Mr. Potter."

Itachi looked up. His hand was shaking so hard he dropped the quill. Damn blood loss. It was his luck that he had a blood replenishing pill in his bag. Damn bitch.

"Hand." She said. Itachi offered his bloody left hand with hidden satisfaction. Eat that, you little overgrown toad. You wanted lines, HERE'S SOME BLOODY LINES!

She didn't even TAKE his hand. She glanced at it and nodded. "Yes, that will suffice. You may go."

Itachi turned around and took his fake bag as he left the office. Taking out a blood replenishing pill, he bound his hand in bandages. He was accustomed to this. If the Potter boy had been here, he would've DIED. He chewed the pill resolutely. Dumbledore would get an earful. He would, or Itachi would kill Umbridge and imitate her existence to cover it up.


	16. Chapter 16

**Note:** Short, but I updated. xO Okay, so it's shorter than normal, but I'm pretty much out of the HP loopish. Lemme get my sync back when OoTP the movie comes around, maybe. xD

* * *

Sirius Black paused at the doorway. He blinked at the strange clothing they wore. He himself was clad in the normal wizarding clothing; black robes, black pants and such. They were clad in… things. Dumbledore had told him the word was 'kimono'. Sirius Black thought it was weird.

"Black-san, please sit." The father gestured to a small pillow-ish thing on the floor. "I am Uchiha Fugaku, Itachi's father."

Itachi's father? Well, he saw the likeness. Both had a stern air, and now, both had lines on their face. Out of worry, or out of the horrors of ninja life? Sirius sat down on the pillow cross-legged and thought of the concept. His musing was interrupted when the door behind Fugaku slid to the side, and a hyperactive ball of energy ran into the room.

"Where's Itachi-nii? Are you going to take me to him? Black-san!" Something tugged at his robe. "Black-san, Black-san! I want to see Itachi-nii!"

"Sasuke, stop harassing the visitor." Fugaku rumbled. Sasuke paused immediately, a small tinge of fear in his countenance. Sirius gave a sheepish smile. "It's nothing to worry sir. It's okay."

"Act like an Uchiha, Sasuke. Sit down." Fugaku spoke. Sasuke moved off. The sliding door closed as the mother went into the room. She had waist-length black hair and at last wore a dress that Black was familiar and could relate with. Yes!

"Welcome." Mikoto spoke. She gestured over, and Sasuke ran into her arms. "Sasuke here, he idolizes his brother." She gave a small smile. "Forgive him; he isn't used to having Itachi away for so long."

"Stop babying him." Fugaku snapped. "Tell us what you're here for, Black-san. I'm late for a clan meet."

Sirius Black felt a bead of sweat drip down his face. He gave a sheepish smile again. "Yes, yes… well, Dumbledore sent me to report on your son, as well as bring any supplies or kids…" He threw a glance at Sasuke. "… back to Hogwarts."

"How is he?" Fugaku rumbled. "Is Itachi doing well? He hasn't been replying to our…" He trailed off. "..messages."

Sasuke and Mikoto gave a big grin. Sirius figured it as some son of Uchiha in-joke. "Well, the enemy has been monitoring our communications. Dumbledore told Itachi not to reply, just to be safe." He scratched the back of his head. "Anyway, Uchiha Itachi has been doing well. I can't say much. I've been partnered to him, he's driven by something."

"He'd better work on it." Fugaku grumbled. The older man sipped at his tea. "Because he is, after all, the next Clan Head."

"Ah." Sirius gave a small grin. "Well, anything you want to send him or something?'

"Me! Me, me, me! Okaasaan!" Sasuke, the little boy, was saying. Sasuke tugged at his mother's skirt. "'Kaasan! I want to come!"

"Sasuke, let's think it over." The mother said.

"He's not going." The father rumbled. The mother threw him a glance. "But Sasuke…"

The father glared in turn. "… is acting like a baby."

Black raised an eyebrow. Mikoto turned to him and gave an apologetic smile. "Black-san, please step outside for a moment."

* * *

Itachi narrowly dodged a bludger aimed for his head at the last second, resulting in his Firebolt temporarily flying off course. Angelina Johnson raised an eyebrow. Itachi shook his head. He could continue. His hand hurt, but he could continue. 

It was now September 6, two days after his first detention with Umbridge. He had, as he sworn, visited Dumbledore in the man's office or tried to, as Dumbledore apparently was too busy with 'important affairs', or so said the letter perched on his desk. Itachi could control himself, for now. His hand hurt like hell, but the Potter boy was safe. He had cooled down after a while. At least he was approachable now. He had sent a Kage Bunshin to Umbridge's office. Dumbledore had ordered him to guard the Potter boy, so here he was in the Quidditch tryouts.

"Uchiha!" The girl's shout broke through his reverie. Itachi felt a sharp pain in his gut as he was thrown off course by another bludger. "Are you okay? Itachi?"

"I'm… fine." The ANBU grunted. "I'm fine." _What had happened?_ Itachi blinked, looking down. Something had gone wrong. What was it..? And then it hit him, in his carelessness he had turned the Sharingan off! Off! He couldn't believe it. His Firebolt quivered. Itachi reactivated the Sharingan. It seemed okay. He was a little woozy, but he was okay.

As Itachi dodged another bludger in his direction, he swore to find a way to keep the Sharingan on at all times. It was necessary.

* * *

"I'm going, I'm going!" Sasuke chanted, Mikoto wrapped a scarf around his neck and kissed his forehead. "Be careful, don't trouble your brother, and write back." Fugaku didn't look so happy, but then Mikoto gave a smile as Sasuke ran towards Sirius Black. 

"Black-san, Black-san! To Itachi-nii! Itachi-nii!"

Sirius Black raised an eyebrow. Well, he was… bouncy. He ruffled Sasuke's hair as he took out an old boot.

"Eeeh? What's that, Black-san?" Sasuke asked, making a face.

"We call these Portkeys, Sasuke." Sirius said. "They transport us to other places…"

* * *

"So! Well, we've decided." Angelina said. "The finalists are Uchiha Itachi and Ronald Weasley." 

Harry gave a nod. "Both of them are my friends." He admitted. "But we'll have to make a choice… how about another round?" He glanced at their faces. Angelina nodded in agreement. "Another round then." He turned. "To the air, boys!"

Ron glanced mournfully at Itachi, who was mounted on his Firebolt. Itachi gave a nod as the Sharingan blinked to life. It was time to prove what he was worth.

"Ready…." Angelina raised her hand, the Quaffle barely seen in the dying light. "…. And GO!" She threw it. Itachi spurred his Firebolt forward.

Needless to say, it was a one sided match.


	17. Chapter 17

Again, guys. Chaotic schedule. Until the next update then. Hopefully this wouldn't... make you people angry. Much.

* * *

However, despite the fact that Itachi won, he had given his role over to Ron simply because it wouldn't do for him to meddle. It wasn't a part of his job, so why even bother? Though Angelina and all the others tried to change his mind, the Uchiha heir made it clear; he didn't want to dip his fingers into Gryffindor affairs, although he would guard Harry, from a distance.

While the Potter boy and his friends celebrated for a job well done, Itachi sat in a corner, seemingly being eaten up by his armchair, clutching his wand in two hands.

…

It was just that the incident with the Sharingan and the bludger during the tryouts… he had lost control. He was sure of that. That should not happen again. He glanced at his wand, as the Potter boy talked of Umbridge and her sick and twisted reign over the school….

It wasn't like him to be so… unsure of his own ability. In fact, he wasn't sure why he was pondering on it. Was he not the Uchiha genius? The youngest ANBU in history, second only to Hatake Kakashi?

But then again... that momentary lapse in concentration…

He acknowledged the fact that he… enjoyed it, that game, but then that was not enough for him to simply turn the Sharingan off….

…

Yes. It should never, ever happen again. If he didn't train harder, if he didn't improve… if the three tomoe was the very limit the Sharingan could give him…

He gripped his wand.

Until he grew stronger then.

The next day was a sluggish, annoyingly irritating day for Itachi. The Potter boy's detention was over, but still, whenever he looked at his hand…

_I must not tell lies._

…

It was etched on his hand so deep that even Uchiha Giyasu, his 90 year old blind grandmother could see it in the dark.

Needless to say, it also ached a lot, which did not improve his mood. Once he had gotten changed , he went down to the Common Room to wait for the potter boy only to find that his charge was already awake and writing onto a piece of parchment…

"What are you doing?" Itachi called out, straightening his tie before sitting on the nearest armchair. The Potter boy looked up from his work, quill tip stained a deep black.

"I'm writing a letter." Harry replied. "To my godfather."

Itachi didn't care to pry. Whatever message that letter contained, surely he would know about it.

He had the _right._

Harry stood up, sealing the letter as he made his way to the portrait hole. Itachi followed, quickly falling into his old stalk. As soon as they had left the Common Room, however, they found themselves along a passage Itachi hadn't seen before, but obviously the Potter boy knew where they were going…

"I wouldn't go that way if I were you." A voice piped up. Itachi halted, but upon seeing it was just one of those 'ghosts', the Sharingan melted back into black. "Peeves is planning an amusing joke on the next person to pass by…"

"Does it involve something falling on someone?" Harry called out with an amused grin.

"Quite. He has no subtlety, none at all." Nick said in a bored voice, as if he had seen that trick done so many times. Itachi tilted his head. "I'm off to find the Baron then, see if he can stop Peeves from doing nonsense…" The old ghost moved off, no doubt to find this… 'Baron'….

That made Itachi think. From what he had heard, Peeves never listened to anyone, except the Bloody Baron…

…

When Itachi had spare time he had often gone to the library to read. This place was so interesting, and it never failed to keep him amused on how these people lived their lives… In any case, while he had been probing around the library, he had come across a very interesting encyclopedia entry about a 'Bloody Baron' who had been a mighty medieval wizard with access to the most illegal spells-

"Who is the Bloody Baron?" He piped up, and Harry blinked in surprise.

"I hadn't thought you were… oh…. He's the ghost of Slytherin House." Harry shrugged. "Only one who can control Peeves."

…

"And is this Baron… powerful?" If his hunch was right…

Harry shrugged as he walked. "I guess so. Otherwise, Peeves probably wouldn't listen."

Itachi gave a soft, satisfied smile.

Well then, if he had the time, maybe he could find the Baron himself.

As Harry talked with a woman named Cho Chang and a troublesome man named Filch who seemed to thinl that all students had something against him (Itachi sent him away with a Sharingan-look from behind Harry), he was already planning on how to find this 'Bloody Baron'.

"What are you looking so pleased about?" Ron spoke up over breakfast, eying his best friend with surprise. Itachi busied himself over a plate of breakfast bagels and milk.

"Nothing, really." Harry said with a smile. "Quidditch… you know…"

"Right." Ron replied with a skeptical look. "Hey Harry, can you practice with me later… just before training? I want to sharpen up… get my eye and all…"

"Sure." Harry said, still oblivious to the world and everything in it as he took a swig of pumpkin juice.

"Look, you two are behind on homework as it is-" Hermione was about to say, but Itachi cut her off, bagel halfway to his mouth.

"Owl." He said, pointing as the morning post owls arrived, dropping their packages with practiced ease.

Hermione pushed a Knut into the owl's pouch and sent it on its way as she scanned the headlines. Itachi, brandishing a bagel and a knife loaded with cream cheese, moved closer so he could look over her shoulder as he spread the cheese with practiced ease.

"Anything interesting?" Ron piped up from a plate full of bacon. Hermione shook her head.

"Nothing really, just some stuff about one of the Weird Sisters getting married…" She paled. Itachi blinked and raised an eyebrow at the headlines.

"What?" Harry said, rising up from his chair. "What happened?"

Itachi stared at it.

**TRESSPASS AT MINISTRY**

…

Hm.

Taking up a round disk of cream cheese that seemed to have grown a bagel, he backed away from Potter's congregation and slinked off.

…

Dumbledore was going to hear from him.

He made his way up the Castle, coming to a stop at the gargoyle. He finished off his bagel and cleared his throat.

"Dog Star."

He watched the gargoyle spring aside before moving onto the spiral staircase and letting himself into the office once he had reached the top.

Hm.

Nobody home.

Itachi probed around the office, inspecting the curious little silver trinkets that he hadn't noticed before. Intriguing, really. He used the Sharingan to watch the chakra playfully spin about, and was quite… interested when the Sorting Hat burst to life on the shelf.

"We meet again, young Uchiha." The sorting hat spoke sagely, dipping what seemed to be its head at him.

Itachi only stared at the hat.

"And how is Gryffindor?"

"Entertaining." He replied. His eyes never left the hat.

The Sorting hat laughed. "Quite. I hear a lot of things in this office, young heir, and some news is best left unsaid."

…

"True." Itachi stared at the hat with his Sharingan. It was quite entertaining, really, watching the chakra play within to bring a useless scrap of cloth life…

…

"I know every soul that comes within my reach, young Itachi." The Sorting hat began. "And you.. are very similar to-"

"Voldemort." Itachi spoke, crossing his arms.

"Yes." The Sorting Hat raised a wrinkly eyebrow.

"So people say." Itachi turned to probe around.

He wasn't troubled by that fact.

Not at all.


	18. Chapter 18

Short, but plotful. Hopefully as a supplement to 17.

* * *

"What is it about me and him anyway?" Itachi asked the hat. "Everyone has been telling me that, but no one would elaborate."

The Sorting hat looked at him in a way he couldn't describe. "Well… both of you are powerful…. Voldemort killed his relatives, you have the intention." It looked cautiously at him. "… you two share the mind of Salazar Slytherin himself…"

"That…?" Itachi willed the hat to continue.

"Pureblood supremacy, of course. You struck me as the type…"

"… To go off on a killing spree and purge the world of impurities simply because my clan is full of people who could care less about others who do not have these eyes?" Itachi chuckled. "You couldn't be more wrong, I could care less about those people who think they deserve to be called _elders._ In fact… well, let's just say that the Uchiha have ruled for far too long as a bunch of useless so called 'purebloods'." He shook his head.

The Sorting Hat blinked. "… I see." It replied. "-and your wand…?"

"A tool, nothing more." He said, waving it. In truth, he WAS lying, but then again if you look at it that way it was a tool. It was a tool to get the Mangekyo Sharingan and…

The door opened.

"Ah. Itachi." Dumbledore dipped his head. "I hadn't expected you… what brings you to my office this morning?"

"In private." Itachi replied, tapping on the oaken desk. He watched as Dumbledore locked the door behind him, mutter a spell and then bid him to continue with a twinkle of those annoyingly blue eyes of his.

"_Sturgis?_"

Dumbledore shook his head. "_Fudge took matters into his own hands._"

"_How long?_"

"_Four months. It was the least I could get Fudge to agree to._" He searched his shelves for something, Itachi didn't know what.

"_Ah._"

"_How is Harry?_" Dumbledore asked, taking out a thick, leather bound book.

"_Enjoying life as a free man._" Itachi replied sarcastically, lifting his hand and letting Dumbledore see the words etched on it. "_Next time he messes up, he will attend his own detentions._" He shook his head. "_I am not covering for some lowlife who trusts on others to get his job done for him._"

Dumbledore stared at his hand for quite a while. "_I see…_" He looked like he didn't hear what Itachi said after he had showed him his hand. "_Well… I will let Serverus know…. If you would need painkillers…?_"

"_If you want to try and __**help**__, that would be quite nice._" Itachi replied. "_But what about you? What are you doing to keep the Potter boy all safe and warm?_" He couldn't resist adding a sneer.

"_Everything._" Dumbledore replied. "_I just hope it would be enough._"

Itachi formed a seal and left the room in a puff of smoke.

Dumbledore turned to his book. He had left this alone for so long… after Grindelwald… He blew on the cover, clearing away centuries of dust and whatnot from the old book so that its title was once again visible.

**La Magia Scura del Hocrux. **

The Dark Magic of the Hocrux. He blew again on the cover, to make sure.

"Voldemort…" Dumbledore opened the book and began to read. "This is the way… the only way you would be destroyed, isn't it...?"

Fawkes stirred uneasily on his perch.


End file.
